


Unspoken Love in San Francisco

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Camp Jupiter, M/M, Post Series, Questioning, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason questions his sexuality and his feelings about Percy while they have brunch at a San Francisco café. Percy worries that Jason won't accept that he's bisexual. They both think the other doesn't like the other. Their mutual feelings is obvious to their friends but the boys are blind to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Love in San Francisco

Jason walked through the Trader Joe's trying to figure out whether the gorrilla cereal or the puffin one was cooler. He knew he didn't even like either that much but that Percy's favorite was the puffin so he bought that one. Even though they were self sustainable at Camp Jupiter, Jason still enjoyed going out to see San Francisco and shopping for things that the camp didn't have. Also it was really embarrassing that whenever anyone Iris Messaged Percy Jason was always there and people and kept texting Jason if he was dating Percy. Why did everyone think he was gay? Just because he broke up with Piper a couple weeks after they were done battling Gaea together doesn't mean it's because he wanted to sleep with dudes now. There's plenty of reasons a totally straight dude would dump the daughter of a movie star and Aphrodite.  


It's not like Jason thought gay dudes were bad or whatever his friend was gay. Nico. Probably, it was rumored he slept with a daughter of Iris when he and Will went on a break because Will thought Mrs. O'Leary liked Nico more. Nico had gotten fed up and didn't seem to leave the Hades Cabin for an entire month except was seen in the Iris Cabin on the ground with an unknown girl. Reyna upon hearing the knowledge through the grapevine had laughed and said it was probably another of Nico's numerous shadow travel fails. She had wanted to make a compilation video of them but Frank scolded her for saying it. But yeah Jason was like 100% straight. Maybe 85% at the least 65%. Totally not a gay though. He and Percy were just best bros, and bros before hoes so totally not gay.  


Jason purchased the groceries and put them in his backpack and began walking towards his and Percy's favorite brunch spot they met at every Sunday so they could have some place to talk without the pressure of being at Camp Jupiter. The two boys were upset that the camp never had any speciality brunch foods on Saturdays or even Sundays. Like what the FUCK man? Jason kept walking through the San Francisco hills stopping to pet any dog he saw. When he arrived at the cozy spot and saw Percy sitting out in front of the cafe. Smiling even though the iron, intricate seats looked like they were poking holes in his butt.  


"Hey bro!" Percy shouted from his seat at Jason and waved. "How was the grocery store? Did you get the pandas or the puffins" he inquisited.  


Jason smiled, "The puffins is that ok, bro?" He questioned as he really hoped Percy liked them since he hadn't even noticed the panda cereal.  


"Yeah, brah," Percy said excitedly.  


Jason sighed a breath of relief. He always was anxious if he had to give anything to Percy. Yet he was always more himself and relaxed and happy when with Percy. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before. It was such an out of body experience. He did not know how he had developed these feelings. Maybe he was, no he couldn't be. Even if he was, Percy probably wasn't reciprocating those feelings. Annabeth had just dumped Percy for Reyna, and Percy had taken it terribly.  


Jason had been there to comfort Percy for weeks. That's why they had been hanging out with each other so much in San Francisco. The boys had gotten ice cream together every Sunday, they got Build a Bears, Percy gotten a facial at a spa with Jason, and they had even gone camping at Yosemite together. Everyone had always seen them as a duo, but now their closeness was ridiculous as Piper had said to them.  


Percy placed his hand on Jason's thigh and squeezed it, "Are you there, buddy?" He said shaking Jason out of his daze.  


As the hand touched his thigh Jason had shivers down his back. Shit, he thought. If he was into Percy then what did that make him. Was he not one hundred percent straight? In his head he was saying crap on repeat in shock and worry. Oh no, time to question his entire identity. This reminded him of when he had his memory come back in December.  


Percy saw Jason zoning out again and frowned. His affection towards Jason had skyrocketed since he and Jason had begun hanging out more. When he was with Annabeth he had had feelings for Jason but Annabeth had been his number one most attracted to. Now that they weren't together and he knew he would never be together again he was always thinking of Jason. His body was just so beautiful to Percy and they always had so much fun together. He just wanted to touch him more. OH how he loved him. Friendship was possibly the only way they would be together but how Percy wanted to rip off his glasses and touch him. Oh, but Jason was straight. Bisexuality had always been how Percy presented but he knew Jason didn't necessarily accept those feelings.


End file.
